


Cuddles

by RamonasDestiny



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm a sucker for Debbie and Lou and Reader content, Love, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonasDestiny/pseuds/RamonasDestiny
Summary: Self explanatory. Read if you want sugary sweet, tooth rotting fluff! :)
Relationships: Debbie Ocean/Reader, Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Self explanatory. Read if you want sugary sweet, tooth rotting fluff! :)

This had been going on for 3 months now. After the heist, you entered a relationship with Debbie and Lou. You grew accustomed to sleeping in their room, in their bed. But now it was your bed, too. The three of you loved nothing more than cuddling up in each other’s arms when you had nothing else planned. No work, no meetings, no heists. Debbie was usually an early riser, often waking before you and certainly Lou. Lou typically awoke well after 11am most days. This time, however, you woke up at 7:30am on the dot. You were tucked loosely by Debbie’s side, facing her. Her arm draped around your waist, Lou’s around hers, holding your hand. You had been working tirelessly recently, long hours spent at the office meaning you couldn’t spend your early mornings with them. This time was different, finally. You rolled over to check your phone, glad to see there was no urgent text message from your boss asking you to come in for a meeting. Turning back over, you watch as Debbie and Lou slumber peacefully. You considered them for a while, pondering over memories made during the past few months. You were overcome with so much emotion and love for the two of them, that you reached out and gently stroked Lou’s bangs out of her face, tucking them behind her ear, before slowly leaning down and pressing a loving kiss to Debbie’s forehead. You began to sneak out of bed, caffeine desperately calling your name, before…

“And where do you think you’re going, little miss early riser?” Debbie’s voice whispered, thick from sleep.

Lou mumbled something incoherent and shuffled closer to Debbie, nuzzling her shoulder, reaching for your hand.

You giggled at the sight and whispered back “coffee”.

“Noooooo staaaayyyy!”, Debbie practically whined.

Sleepy Debbie and Lou were your favourite. This was when they were most vulnerable and you found this was super cute at this time of day.

Deb reached forward, pulling you back towards her, and once she had you in her grasp, she didn’t let you go.

“I miss you, Y/N. You stay”, she mumbled, nuzzling into your neck, placing a sweet kiss at the nape.

You didn’t realise Lou’s hand trailing up your stomach until she said “me too, baby. Don’t go”.

You smiled and said “I miss you both, too, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll stay”.

Debbie sighed happily, pulling you impossibly closer, stroking your side as Lou gently caressed your hand, before bringing it to her lips, tenderly kissing it.

You look at your two loves and saw so much emotion behind their beautiful eyes, shining and brimming with adoration and love.

You whisper “I love you both so much”, before letting yourself fall back into a peaceful slumber.

Debbie and Lou reply simultaneously, “we love you, too, Y/N”,

Lou added, “more than you’ll ever know”, with Debbie moaning in agreement.

Shuffling impossibly closer to your girls, they held you as tight as they possibly could, you thought you might explode. But it felt right.

Coffee could wait. You had all you needed. Right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Hit me up on Tumblr at: 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oceans8love
> 
> Let me know if you want me to continue! :)


End file.
